


all海车队—第八辆车

by MRhyukjae



Category: Allhae
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRhyukjae/pseuds/MRhyukjae
Summary: 赫海





	all海车队—第八辆车

节目的录制总算是结束了。李赫宰接到节目组做舞蹈导师的邀请很是开心，他本来就希望自己能够在舞蹈方面得到更多的承认，能够更多的参与舞蹈方面的综艺，只是一直没有得到机会。音中录制结束后其他人就已经乘车离开，只剩他一个录到深夜，回家的路上顺道去蛋糕店买了李东海最近钟爱的芒果慕斯，他有点想他了。在录制时 看着一群稚嫩的孩子拼命踩着舞步让他想起十几年前的他们也是这样，在练习室里浑汗如雨，老师也会点评他们的表演只不过不像他现在这么和蔼罢了。

他俩的家离得很近，和经纪人道别之后就直接从地下停车场进了李东海的楼栋。按密码开门就看见一个穿着家具服还扎着苹果头的小朋友扑了上来，他最近头发留得有点长后面都搔到了后颈。把蛋糕递给他，小朋友立刻欢呼雀跃蹦蹦跳跳地跑到餐桌上享受美味。

“宝宝，哥哥好久都没有检查你跳舞了是不是？”

李东海被他问得一脸懵，练习生的时候李赫宰作为A班的前辈倒是天天被他缠着教跳舞 ，李赫宰也不厌其烦一遍一遍地教他，每次考察前夕还会把他抓在练习室里检查他的动作。可是现在为什么要检查他跳舞啊？

李赫宰绕到他身后，搂着他的腰，亲吻落在他的侧脸、耳朵上。李东海乖乖偏过头去跟他接吻，蛋糕的甜腻香气在两人的唇舌之间传递，发出深吻的啧啧声。一吻结束，李赫宰扶着他的腰让他起身自己坐在他的位置上，拍拍他的屁股示意他到前面的空地上去。李东海家面积大，吧台前的客厅有一片很大的空地，现在他站在空地上李赫宰坐在吧台后面撑着脑袋，他的妆发都还没有卸，为了符合导师形象而做出的正经妆容配上一副金丝边眼睛，倒真有几分考察官的感觉。李东海站在空地上被他利刃一般的眼光上下打量着，明明穿着家居服却觉得自己浑身赤裸，只是被充满情欲的眼光一看就觉得双腿间一紧，腿间的物什有抬头的迹象。

“下一个，李东海。”李赫宰敲了敲桌子示意他开始。李东海已经意识到了他们现在进行的角色扮演，听他冷漠口吻反而更加兴奋。踢掉拖鞋光脚踩在地上，无视掉李赫宰不赞同地皱眉，自己打着拍子跳新专的舞蹈。

新专的舞蹈有很多顶胯的动作，他一个比一个动作做得大，一个比一个用力，家居服根本就遮不住裤裆处的凸起，反而将轮廓勾勒得更明显。直到李赫宰拍了桌子他才停下来乖乖站好。

“李东海，跳成这样你还想不想出道了！”

“我..我不会，老师您教教我嘛！”眨巴着眼撒娇，看李赫宰严肃的表情觉得自己体内一股一股热流向下流，全都堆积在腰臀之间。

李赫宰走过来从身后抓着他的手腕“顶胯的时候不要那么用力，来我数一二三跟着我一起。”

李东海跟着他的动作顶胯，感受到李赫宰胯间凸起撞击他柔软的臀肉，滚烫贴在他的臀缝间摩擦。“唔..老师你好烫！”

李赫宰放开他，两只手一只向下隔着睡裤抚弄他的性器，另一只手从衣摆下钻进去在他胸前蹂躏。李东海仰着头去亲他的侧脸，伸着舌头描绘他的下颚线留下一片水渍。“老师辛苦了，东海要好好报答老师！”

握住李东海伸向裤裆的手，拍了拍他的屁股示意他跪到茶几上面去。李东海听话被他推着往前走，想也不想就要往上跪，李赫宰赶紧拉住往膝盖下递了个沙发垫。简单的清理了一下茶几上的瓶瓶罐罐让李东海的手有个支撑的地方不至于随意一动就打碎东西，搅了两人的性致。

沿着臀部的圆润轮廓将睡裤内裤一起剥下，露出白皙柔嫩的臀瓣，软肉跟着手指拨弄的力道颤动，连带着前端的挺翘都跟着抖动。平滑的指甲从囊袋下划过会阴蹭进臀缝，最后停留在尾椎骨上搔痒。

“唔...老师..快点…”

手臂撑着身体，细腰塌出一个柔软的弧度让臀部更加上翘了些。李赫宰搬了个小凳坐在他身后，正对着他露出的嫣红小穴。掰开两瓣软嫩臀肉，凑上去和下面的小嘴接吻，嘴唇贴在褶皱上，灵活的舌头一会儿舔舐穴口将其弄得水光粼粼，一会儿又顶进嫩穴内温柔抚摸内壁的软肉。李东海觉得像一队蚂蚁从穴口钻了进来痒得他不住的绞尽肠壁，一碰到李赫宰的舌头又像触了电一样弹开，肠壁自顾自开始欢快蠕动。

“赫宰老师....别舔了...痒....”

“老师给你挠挠就不痒了！”从电视柜的深处翻出了润滑剂和按摩棒。绕过紧实的大腿将按摩棒震动的头部贴在囊袋下。“乖，自己拿着玩。”

李东海抽出一只手来接过按摩棒在自己敏感的会阴处上下摩擦，听话地玩弄自己的身体，小嘴嗯嗯啊啊吐出难耐的呻吟。

李赫宰坐回小凳上，手指沾着润滑剂捅进小穴内，上下左右做着手指操。他像个冷静而专业的医生，做着最常规的检查工作，连眼镜都没有取下来。而面前跪着的人却已经被双重刺激得连连哭叫。

“东海不仅顶胯有力连小穴也很有力地夹着老师的手指不放呢！”

“赫...唔...进来....”

“啪！”一掌掴在臀肉上浮出一个浅红色手印“直呼老师的名字，李东海你懂不懂规矩！”

李东海又疼又委屈，只能绞紧后穴将他的手指含得更深，咬着嘴唇不吭声。李赫宰看他的样子就知道他心里憋着委屈，大掌揉上臀瓣，将软嫩臀肉搓扁揉圆，拉扯着娇软穴口。在臀尖上印下一吻，手臂穿过腋下把人拉起来。“不气了宝宝，跟哥哥去浴室，哥哥得先洗个澡才行。”

李赫宰直接在浴缸里自顾自卸妆，李东海在他身后拿着喷头给他洗澡，他自己的衣服已经脱光了，手掌拂过李赫宰身上坚实肌肉就难耐的凑上去让两人的身体紧紧相贴，手臂绕到前方抚弄他的胸前胯，还一个劲儿娇声抱怨：“你快点洗嘛，我要痒死了！”

“噗，宝宝你乖乖给我洗不要总是蹭我我们就能快点出去，你看你流的水全蹭我腿上了。”

像打仗一样弄得满地是水，总算是洗完了澡。有个小朋友早就跑进卧室乖乖在床上躺好，还摆了个撩人的姿势招着小手让他快进来。李赫宰从床尾爬上床，拽着他的纤细脚腕把人拉下来。李东海躺在他的身下，两条长腿自动缠在他的腰上，抬着胯摩擦他的下身。“赫老师，我不会打拍子，你要不要教教我？”

李赫宰眸子一沉箍着他的腰将性器挤进他的嫩穴里，看他仰着脖子吐出一声满足的叹声。李东海从不介意所谓的床上地位，反正可以躺着享受干嘛非要去做出力的人，所以他也从不害羞将所有反应都直来直去的展现给身上的人。

“下午录制的时候不是把拍子打得挺好的嘛？你再打打老师帮你看看。”

李东海乖乖地把缠在他脖子上的手放下来，在胸前拍拍鼓掌，李赫宰跟随着他鼓掌的频率和速度顶弄。李东海鼓的快李赫宰就加快抽插的节奏，顶到深处抽出来一小节又狠狠冲撞进去，变换着角度对着他敏感的凸起软肉不停戳刺。李东海受不住尖声哭喊，手上的动作也跟着慢下来，李赫宰又跟着他的速度，放慢了顶弄，整根抽出来又打着圈地摩擦柔嫩的内壁。囊袋击打在臀肉上的声音和鼓掌的声音重合，夹杂着李东海抽抽噎噎的浪叫。

“我们东海果然不管的打节拍还是唱歌都做的很好呢！老师很满意，东海一定会出道的。”

李东海放下手撑着身体黏糊着去讨李赫宰的亲吻，李赫宰下身动作不停，一手抚弄他挺立的乳头，捻起又摁回乳晕里，看顽强的小红豆在他松手后又弹出来变得更加红肿。埋下头与他接吻，吻掉小嘴不住吐出的娇嗔，吻掉朦胧眼睛里的晶莹。

“唔...谢谢老师！东海一定不辜负老师的期待！嗯...啊...老师慢一点！”李赫宰加快冲刺的速度每一次都抵在前列腺的软肉上狠狠冲撞，握住颤抖着在两人腹间磨蹭的性器，大拇指在圆头的小孔上摩挲，李东海本就陷在高潮的泥沼里被他一刺激彻底软倒，尖叫着射出一炮白色礼花。李赫宰把他从床上抱起来，让他双腿张开跪在自己腿上，一上一下的颠弄。李东海的苹果头被弄散了，刘海被汗水粘在额头上，长发一甩一甩的像只蹦跳着的长耳朵兔子。

“呜...嗯...慢一点...”高潮之后敏感的内壁像会呼吸的小嘴，咬着李赫宰的肉棍吮吸，随着重力进得更深，嫩肉也放送让肉棍侵入更深的内里，整个人都被操软了操开了。

“宝宝舒服了哥哥可没有，怎么能让哥哥慢一点，嗯？”揉捏他的柔软臀肉，任他身上泪水汗液蹭在自己脸上身上。

“宝...宝宝让哥哥舒服...嗯...哥哥...”被冲进体内的精液一烫，李东海又滚出两行热泪来，哭着低下头去跟李赫宰接吻，被李赫宰温柔地爱抚后颈。“哥哥，我蛋糕还没吃完呢....”

李赫宰被他奇妙的脑回路弄得哭笑不得，就着张开的双腿把小朋友抱起来，性器还堵在娇嫩穴里，精液顺着相连的地方流出来沿着李东海臀瓣的轮廓淌但没有滴落在地板上。李赫宰把他抱到吧台前给他转了个方向，肉棍在嫩穴里转了一圈 李东海软了身子靠在李赫宰胸前。把勺子递给他让他慢慢吃，从侧面含着他的耳朵舔吻他的下颚线。“宝宝比蛋糕还要甜...”


End file.
